mymikeyfandomcom-20200215-history
(2004-001) Episode 06021 (01-01-2004)
Mikey-Mini Episode Number: 6021 (Mikey's First Day Of 2004) Date: 01-01-2004 Mikey-Mini Year: 2004 Sponsors: G, S, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about families, often mentioning having rhinoceroses as pets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|'Sesame Street News Flash' Kermit witnesses how Santa Claus comes down the chimney, but not before a chimney sweep enters the chimney first. When Santa finally comes down, he grabs the chimney sweep and Kermit, sits them firmly on his lap and asks them what they want for Christmas. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: The Raisin Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baloo sings "W-I-L-D" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids hold an S and a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|En Vogue sings "Adventure." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S for Snail Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S is for SPLASH! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A duckling dresses itself, naming all the parts of its coat. Artist: Cathryn Aison |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dicky Tick hosts "Lifestyles of the Big and Little." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Magic Pig Calypso Song" Artist: Vince Collins |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Goofy's Extreme Sports: Wake-Boarding |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to make 12 wake-up calls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray moves clockwise and ticks, until an alarm sounds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Letter of the Day: S Super Grover's Super Plan to keep Cookie Monster from eating the Letter S Cookie fails when Cookie jumps up and pulls the basket down from the pulley, sending Super Grover flying up |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive: After Bad News Barton fails to make the swimming team, Billy and Smart Suzie teach him to eat healthier. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G for go, girls, guitar, goldfish etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Telly Tut" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A movie director calls for 12 pilots, 12 airplanes, 12 parachutes, 12 clowns and 12 pies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids display their art. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rabbit sings "On The Double" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G For Giggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: S A swimsuit, Grover as a silly surfer, a seagull, a sunset, and a submarine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... amoramor ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo imagines Baby Bear as the Porridge Kid and they both duel for the last bowl of porridge. They ended up sharing the bowl of porridge. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings "Skin." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G for Gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Goofy, Mickey & Minnie sing "Don't Fence Me In" while going on the hay-ride |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moment — Ernie talks to Vincent about feelings. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A goose and gander visit the land of the G's. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S - Snake: A snake charmer irritates the snake. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A big S emerges, Jaws-like, in a swimming pool. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Carol Channing sings a spoof of "Hello, Dolly!" with Sammy the Snake, praising his ability to look and sound like an S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children demonstrate "up" and "down" with balls |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Martin P. Robinson (in an English accent) and a girl count 12 flowers by 2s. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mrs. Claus & The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Twelve Days Of Christmas" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G is for Goat |- Category:Mikey's 2004 Episode Guide